


Watch Me (Conquer)

by ImagineGladions



Series: Gladion is not a Prince (Or is he?) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mulan, F/M, Fluff, i think ooc? depends what you think, soon much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: Gladion and Lillie are to be wed to a very wealthy trader from Kanto but Gladion harbours a really awkward crush on the saviour of Alola.





	

You were the savior of Alola, a trusted head of the Imperial Fleet. You knew how to use at least 20 different weapons and 5 different forms of Martial Arts. Your right hand man – Hau, your best and most loyal friend – had trained with you for eighteen years and didn’t tell anyone that you were a woman, not even when they’d almost killed you for impersonating a _man_. Your faithful ghostly Pokémon, Decidueye, was the sharpest shooter in the entire fleet. Your squad, also known as the Champion Squad, was feared throughout the land; Mallow for her medicinal marvels, Kiawe for his explosives and mixed martial arts, and Lana with her balance and excellency with a bo staff. Your troop of Ninjas headed by Nanu and his second in command Acerola could enter and leave anywhere with any information you needed without a scratch. And your team of brute force foot soldiers operating under the moniker Team Skull was headed by Guzma, a good friend of yours, aided by his second in command Plumeria.

You were a professional military woman of world renown.

 _Not_ a babysitter.

 

“Explain to me again why I-” You extend a hand to your side, staring into the lazy eyes of the Empress as she reclined on her extravagant throne.

Hau made a gesture of agreement. “The leader of the Imperial Army.” He chimed in.

“Yes, the leader of the Imperial Army. Am being asked to chaperone your children to be auctioned off to some warlord because he’s feeling a bit naughty.” You say flatly, not seeing the logic behind any of Empress Lusamine’s actions.

When you saved Alola, Emperor Mohn had been the one who pardoned you of your death sentence and made you leader of the fleet. At the time, you’d found Lusamine pleasant and even funny during state meetings with Emperor Mohn. When he’d disappeared in a diplomatic trip north, Lusamine grew cold ascending to the throne and refusing to let her eldest son rule.

“You will be protecting them because they are the only chance of truce between ourselves and the biggest trading family over our borders that are even the slightest bit fond of us.” She tried to explain again, wearily massaging her head as if you’d come over and hit her with the back of your hand which you were considering given the idiocy she was so keen on displaying.

“But offering both your children up for marriage!” You protest.

“As if appointing a twenty-year-old as leader of the army was any better!” Lusamine screamed and you stepped back, your back supported by Hau’s hand so you wouldn’t trip and fall down the steps.

You swallow thickly. “If I don’t do this, do I take it that I am to be relieved?” You asked and Hau stiffened behind you, his hand going to his weapon. Giving him a look, you tried to calm him, but he wasn’t comforted only saddened by what you were being forced to do. You were grateful, above all, to have a friend like him in this world that would stand with you even against insurmountable odds.

“You will leave before dawn under the cover of night or I will have you killed.” Lusamine hissed and straightened in her seat with a smirk. “Dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

 

This news pleased your squad even less than it pleased you, which is a hell of a lot of displeasure for one caravan.

“I almost wish I hadn’t saved her from that arrow that almost killed her two years ago.” Mallow said scornfully, settling the Miltank into their saddles so they can pull the caravan.

Kiawe looked up from the crate of food supplies he was lifting and frowned. “You better stop or you’ll be tried with treason and then we’ll really all get killed.” He scolded, loading up the last of the supplies and making sure that the benches and the cushions inside were soft and ready for the arrival of royalty. “Perfect.”

You catch movement from the corner of your eye and nod at Hau. “It better be, because we have royalty incoming.”

 

After a brief but infinitely horrible talk with their mother, Lillie and Gladion walked slowly out of the castle, mindful of where they were stepping as they approached the caravan surrounded by five people and two Pokémon.

“I thought those beasts were untameable.” Lillie gasped, intrigued by the rare monsters that seemed to hang onto each movement made by their trainers. “Do you think they will use horses?” She asked.

“At the very least _we_ won’t be using them.” Gladion scoffed, cursing his ridiculous Yukata and each step he had to take to get to the caravan.

“Your highness.”

“What?” He snapped, biting down on his lip and flinching back waiting for the familiar slap of his mother’s hand against his cheek. But, unlike for the past four years, it didn’t come. “I-” He muttered, cracking one eyelid open to look down at your worried face.

“Are you alright? Would you like some help?” You asked, cupping your hands around your mouth no doubt to call another one of your monsters.

“I’m fine.” He answered sharply, trudging into the caravan and taking a seat. His conscience beat and and beat at him until he stuck his head out and nodded at you. “Thank you.”

You blink as you help Lillie get up onto the caravan and smile again.

“No problem, your majesty.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kiawe and Lana rode Mudsdales, Mallow led the Miltank, Hau rode an Arcanine. Lillie knew because she’d asked Mallow using the small window that allowed her to see in front. “And what is the General riding on?” She asked, poking Mallow on the shoulder.

“Oh, [Y/N]?” She smiled. “It’s called Rapidash.”

“Rapidash.” Lillie whispered, full of awe as she was pulled back into the caravan and onto her cushion. “Gladion!” She pouted.

“Don’t socialize with them.” He grimaced.

Lillie made a face at him. “You know, just because they don’t have royal blood doesn’t make them trash.” She retorted, angry that her own brother would think that of people, would place such high standards when he’d gone through those tribulations with their mother and with life in the castle.

Gladion sighed. “I don’t.” He leaned back, his eyes going to the window at an angle where he could see you with your hair bouncing as your Rapidash glowed with a dull orange flame lighting the way but also low enough not to attract too much attention. “I just don’t think we should make friends when we’re being sent to a different country to get _married_.”

Lillie reached over and pet him on the head. “You know, I was there when dad named her General. I wasn’t too young.” She smirked all of a sudden.

“What are you talking about-” He froze, remembering what he’d said at the time. “You’re delusional.”

“You told dad you wanted her to be your _friend_.” She giggled.

“I said I wanted to play chess with her to see if she was really that good a strategist!” He answered, giving up when he realized this only fanned the flames of Lillie’s misconceptions. “I hardly think she would have wanted to be the friend of some misbehaving prince anyway-” the caravan stopped and they could hear footsteps approaching the back.

“Your highnesses?” You called out and blinked when Lillie threw the curtains open, immediately beckoning you inside. “No, it’s alright Princess Lillie-” You protested.

“Lillie is fine, General!” She chirped, shooting Gladion knowing looks.

“[Y/N] is fine, sometimes the Squad calls me Captain-” You explain, only to be cut off again by an overenthusiastic Lillie taking both of your hands in hers.

“Captain, then! _Uwaa_ -” She was pulled back again by her yukata and made to sit quietly on her cushion with a glare from her older brother.

He sighed and nodded for you to continue. “I apologize for my sister, Captain.”

“It’s no trouble. I just wanted to say I made curry earlier.” You seemed to think it over and realized they might not want to eat it. “If you both eat that sort of thing?” You ask sheepishly and almost jump out of your skin when Gladion lays a hand on your shoulder stepping out of the stopped caravan.

“I’m sure it’s delicious, thank you for telling us.” He smiled softly and left in a whirl of cloth.

You stared after him, put off by the sound of Lillie giggling as she descended after him. “Someone _likes_ you.” She commented. “And believe me, he doesn’t like _anyone_.”

“Lillie!” Gladion yelled.

“Coming!”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s times like these when you wished you could have the Huns back, at least so you can have someone to kill.

Lillie and your entire squad sans Kiawe apparently thought it was a great idea to leave the campsite to explore a festival in a nearby town without telling you. Honestly, you only left so you could spend a bit of time away from Gladion and his soft smiles and sarcastic humor and his charisma. You had to sit out and remind yourself that he was promised to some princess of great wealth and you were just a person from some obscure fishing town who was lucky enough to join the army and be pardoned by his dad, the Emperor.

He was royalty, and this wasn’t one of those romantic stories where he’d sweep you off your feet and make you his princess. You didn’t want to be a princess.

“I just wanted these feelings to go away.” You groan.

“Getting sick, Captain?” A familiar voice sounded and you freeze as Gladion takes a seat _in the dirt_ next to you ignoring the cushion you stretched out to grab and tried to shove under his royal behind. “We can take more time if you’re sick. Lillie’s already wasted a lot making you pick oranges off trees for her and attracting bandits for you to fight and asking if she could ride your… Pokémon.”

You smile at him, noticing he hadn’t used monster this time. “I’m actually not sick. I feel, not bad. But, I don’t feel great either.” You struggled, not having a mastery of words that Gladion has.

“Yeah,” He murmured, staring at your face as you watched the stars blink in and out of existence. “I get that.”

“And I don’t even mind the feeling, even if it’s uncomfortable. Because-” You stutter.

A warm hand covers yours and fingers close the gap between yours twining tanned and bloodied fingers with lean pristine pale ones. You look up at him and gasp, realizing he’d been staring, that he always had been staring right at you.

“Because then you’d smile and it’s not uncomfortable? It’s like dying, like the greatest relief, like waking up to cherubs singing and telling you everything would always be fine as long as you kept on smiling at me?” He asked and you’re rendered speechless at how fluidly, how effortlessly he seemed to let himself go. “That I’d give up a thousand thrones and ten thousand vaults full of treasure if I could keep you and call you mine-”  
“What are you doing?” You ask breathlessly as he leans his forehead to yours meeting your eyes with clear emerald ones.

He blinked slowly, a smirk stretching across his face threatening to cut it in half. “What I’ve wanted to do- What I was made to do since the universe decided to create someone like you.”

“Violent and brutal?” You gasped, silenced by a pair of lips awkwardly mashing into yours. Your noses scrunched together and your teeth clacked in the worst way but it didn’t matter, this was your charge, your responsibility, your gloomy ass prince kissing you like he wanted you to only kiss those lips for the rest of your life.

“Determined.” He kissed you again, avoiding your nose. “Intelligent.” Another kiss, this time with his head tilted and much much nicer than the last. “Beautiful.” He attacked again, this time not stopping until he found just the right tilt of his head and ran out of breath. “Breathtaking. You could start wars.” He stops and laughs at that. “You probably already have.”

“Please, I stop wars. I’m not Helen of Troy.” You rolled your eyes.

“Oh, those guys wouldn’t be fighting over her if they knew you.” He chuckled, leaning back a little to admire your kiss swollen lips completely and utterly proud of himself. “I shouldn’t be but-” He sighed, brushing an errant strand of hair out of your face and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. “I love you.”

You sigh, leaning back so you could face each other and not be tempted to go back to kissing your problems away. “You’re getting married.”

“Well, not anymore, obviously.” He raised a brow at you as if daring you to challenge him. “Unless you plan on asking.” He evaded the hand you extended to smack his shoulder, hands up in a gesture of defeat. “I have a plan, of course I have a plan.”

“Okay, then oh powerful prince of Alola.” You mock bowed. “What’s the plan?”

He only smirked and reached forward to kiss you again.

 

* * *

 

 

The doors to the royal chambers burst apart as Lusamine’s head counselor, Faba, started shouting for the guards to stop gawking and smiling and do something. Lusamine groaned, standing from her throne and stepping down. “What is this commotion-” She growled.

“Hello, mother.” Gladion stepped forward, flanked by Lillie and Hau. “Sorry, engagement’s off.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” She screamed, lunging at him with her hand raised and ready to smack him.

Gladion didn’t flinch this time. He didn’t have to.

You caught her wrist in your hand, pulling her away from him with surprising strength. “I have to ask you not to do that to the Emperor.” You smiled, but on the inside you were cackling at the look of complete shock and disbelief on Lusamine’s face.

“You can’t- You can’t do this- It’s not-” A growling noise came from her left and she jumped up as a small monster tried to bite her leg off. “Call off your monster, General!” She shouted at you.

“Silvally.” Gladion called and the monster made its way to his side.

Lusamine stared at her children full of anger and horror. “You can’t do this.”  
Gladion stepped up to face her, unafraid.

He would never fear her again.

“Watch me.”


End file.
